The Proposal
by Anne Almeida
Summary: Isabella Swan precisa de se casas para não ser deportada para o seu país de origem. O escolhido é o seu assistente Edward Cullen. Mas será que ele vai aceitar facilmente? E o que poderá vir desta união forçada? Esta fanfic está a ser postada no Nyah! fanfiction e basei-me no filme "the Proposal" para a escrever.


**POV Bella**

Estava pronta para mais um dia de trabalho na ensolarada cidade de Los Angeles. Sai de casa e ao chegar à White's tudo decorreu como num dia normal. Passei por todos os meus funcionários sem lhes dirigir uma única palavra do mesmo modo que eles também não me dirigiram a palavra e ao chegar ao meu escritório encontrei o meu dedicado e competente assistente Edward Cullen.

-Bom dia Senhorita Swan, está aqui o seu café e hoje tem uma reunião de manhã com a contabilidade e tem também aqui umas propostas para analisar.

-Sim, obrigado Edward, pode ir. -respondi com alguma frieza mas tentando ao mesmo tempo ser um pouco simpática.

Desde o acontecimento que me levou a sair do Canadá, a morte dos meus pais quando eu tinha apenas 16 anos num trágico acidente de avião quando iam para uma segunda Lua-de-mel nunca mais consegui ser a mesma. A partir daí, tornou-se difícil para mim aproximar-me das pessoas e por isso prefiro manter-me afastada. Atualmente o único e verdadeiro amigo que tenho é o Jasper Hale que conheço desde que sou gente, os pais dele e os meus pais eram muito amigos e tenho-lhes uma grande gratidão por me terem ajudado naquele momento difícil.

…

Após a reunião o Jazz ligou-me.

-Oi Bells.

-Oi Jazz, tudo bem?

.Sim, queres almoçar comigo?

-Claro, pode ser, estava a escrever um pouco, mas também está na hora de parar encontramo-nos no sítio do costume daqui a uma hora?

-Ok até já.

-Até já.

Jasper era escritor, escrevia romances e tinha imenso jeito o primeiro livro dele foi editado na White´s e teve um grande sucesso. Ele era uma pessoa de quem era fácil ser amigo, talvez por o conhecer há tanto tempo e por ele ter estado lá comigo quando passei por tudo temos uma grande amizade.

…

Quando cheguei ao restaurante onde íamos almoçar Jazz já tinha chegado.

-Oi Jazz.

-Oi.

-Então novidades?

-Sim nem imaginas. Sabes aquela minha vizinha, a Alice? Estamos a namorar.

-A sério? Fico muito feliz por ti, mereces ser feliz.

Estava realmente contente adorava vê-lo feliz, espero que ela lhe faça bem.

-Ainda bem, e sabes tu és a minha melhor amiga tenho que te apresentar ela. Tenho a certeza que vocês vão ser muito amigas.

-Hum, tudo bem…

-Bella, tu tens que te dar com as pessoas, falar com elas arranjar amizades.

-Eu sou tua amiga.

-Sabes bem que não chega, tu tens que mostrar para as pessoas o que realmente és, essa pessoa adorável - deu-me um leve empurrão no ombro o que me provocou um meio sorriso - e não é só isso, sabes como é óptimo estar-se apaixonado e ser-se correspondido? Devias experimentar.

-Ok, então o que queres almoçar?

-Lá estás tu a mudar de assunto… Quero o mesmo de sempre.

-Para mim também.

-Então eu vou pedir já venho.

…

Começamos a comer o costume: peru assado com arroz e salada.

-Sabes, estive a falar com Lice sobre ti e falei que trabalhavas na White's e ela diz que o irmão dela também lá trabalha, talvez conheças…

-Sabes que eu não conheço muita gente lá.

-Pode ser que sim, conheces um Edward Cullen?

Fiquei admirada, então o meu assistente é irmão da namorada do meu melhor amigo? Que coincidência.

-Por acaso até conheço, é o meu assistente.

-A sério? Como o mundo é pequeno.

-Realmente, bom tenho que ir trabalhar, o dever espera-me.

-Ok então vemo-nos depois. Adeus.

-Adeus.

Jazz deu-me um beijo na testa e cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

Ao chegar ao meu andar encontrei Edward.

-Ainda bem que chegou, estão uns senhores que querem falar consigo.

-E eles disseram quem eram?

-Sim, são do departamento de imigração.

Suspirei. Eu era do Canadá e tinha permissão para morar nos Estados Unidos através de vistos concedidos todos os anos. Provavelmente queriam tratar de algum tipo de burocracia.

Ao entrar no escritório os senhores levantaram-se e estenderam-me a mão que eu apertei levemente.

-Bom-dia senhorita Isabella Swan, eu sou Aro Volturi e este é o meu parceiro Jason Jenks e somos do departamento de imigração.

-Bom dia - voltei me para Edward - Edward, poderia pedir à Ângela para nos trazer três cafés por favor?

-Claro, eu mesmo os trago.

E saiu.

-Então senhorita devo dizer que na análise do seu processo encontramos uma irregularidade. Parece que o visto do ano passado não foi renovado para este ano.

-Muito bem, deve ter ocorrido algum erro, eu mais tarde passo no departamento e renovo o visto.

-No entanto, lamento dizer-lhe que este não é um problema com uma solução tão simples e por isso devo dizer-lhe que a nossa única solução será deportar a senhorita de volta para o Canadá.

Isto não podia estar a acontecer. Primeiro eu tinha a minha vida toda organizada nos Estados Unidos, mas principalmente eu sentia-me incapaz de regressar ao Canadá. Desde a morte dos meus pais que eu nunca mais tinha lá voltado e ainda era muito difícil para mim regressar. Seria reviver os traumas que o episódio deixou. E foi então que, quando Edward entrou no escritório com os cafés que eu tive a ideia. Seria arriscado, um profundo egoísmo da minha parte mas a minha única escapatória.

-Devo dizer-lhes senhores que não será necessário, uma vez que - respirei fundo - eu e o senhor Edward Cullen estamos noivos.

( cap%C3%ADtulo_proposal/set?id=44310668)


End file.
